Hot Showers
by HideyoshiNobyuki
Summary: Ben gets cranky after Kevin gets him soaked with a cold hose. Now the only thing to cheer him up is a nice hot shower and an unsuspected surprise. BEVIN. Ben 10 Alien Force. One-Shot, lemon. ENJOI. :'DD


**Mmm… I love the taste of lemons. :DD  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10 OR BEN 10 ALIEN FORCE.**

* * *

Hot and steamy. That's how Ben liked his showers.

Ben felt his wet clingy water logged clothes stick him like a second skin. He made a frown as he stripped down and threw the wet clothing in the sink, landing with a noisy 'splat!' He rubbed his numb chest for a second before retreating to the sink to wring his shirt and jeans, hanging them to dry momentarily on the porcelain sink. All that was left to go was his green boxers.

It was when Kevin came over to force Ben to wash his dammed car and "playfully" the brute had sprayed him head to toe with freezing cold water. It was so fucking cold. He remembered and cringed slightly as he heard the laughter of Kevin echo unpleasantly in his ears.

He finally stripped of his soaking wet boxers and threw it in the sink to turn on the shower, matching the temperature to his liking. Hot. He stepped in; letting out an audible gasp of that satisfactory pleasure you get from stepping into a steaming hot shower. Ben stood there, enjoying the simple warmth and the sensation of water running down his hair and body. He slicked back his hair and reached over to get the soap until he heard a noise at the door.

It was definitely the sound of someone opening the door. It couldn't be Gwen; she didn't even _touch_ his laundry less come and see him in the nude. He made a face before clearing his throat.

"Who's there?" Ben growled. He hated being interrupted during his showers.

But only until he saw that tall figure make its way towards the frosted glass door, he began to get nervous. He honestly couldn't guess who it was; the figure was too tall and muscular to be anyone in his family. It only could be one other person, who he couldn't stand, but just the sheer idea of it seemed ridiculous.

"I said, who there," he said even louder than he did last time, sounding more irritated and threatening.

"You sound so cute when you're angry," he heard a voice purr. It was a rough purr like it was sliding on gravel but pleasant nonetheless.

He recognized that voice. What the fuck? Cute? What kind of setup was this?

"Look, if you're going to prank me, do it later. Just let me take my shower," he snapped and gave a little shriek as he saw the glass door being pulled open.

Kevin was standing there, leaning over onto the frame, steam gracing his face.

His face. There was this look, the kind of look you see on a dog when it sees something he REALLY likes.

Ben felt himself blush slightly but moved his hand to cover his crotch. "What the hell are you doing? Go away!" he said angrily and shooed him away with his hand. But Kevin only leaned into the shower and got closer, too close for comfort, when Ben started to feel his hot breath on his face mingling with the steam.

"I said… G-Go away," the flushed Ben stammered, flattening his toned body against the warm tile wall.

"No," the darker haired teen simply said and leaned in farther, not seeming to care that his shirt and hair was getting soaked by hot steamy water. Ben felt himself getting hotter than the water itself and he flattened himself as much as he could against the wall, shrinking against the corner.

"What?" Ben managed to ask, his face flushing a bright pink. Why was Kevin acting like this? More importantly why was he letting him so easily?

Kevin leaned in closer, even closer than before to barely graze his lips against Ben.

The smaller boy could feel himself gasp when he felt so many sensations at once, just from that simple graze. Kevin's lips were toxic, electric, sweet, hot, cold, everything combined into one simple gesture. He slowly felt his eyes close but he snapped them back open when he realized when he saw what was happening.

But his arms were turning into jelly; he couldn't move them no matter. He more he tried to resist, the more he felt weaker and slowly growing to like what was going on. No, he couldn't like it! They weren't gay! Or at least Ben thought he wasn't.

But it was all incredibly teasing; just a simple brush of lips could send such signals throughout his body. Ben's face was burning, along with the rest of supple body, the hot water not contributing to his benefit.

Ben took a look at Kevin, traced his features with his eyes. His slick shiny black hair stuck in curls and whips around his cheeks and neck, slowly, slowly, leading down to the delicious curve of his muscular neck. It was just plain old fucking around now. His mind was playing tricks on him, along with his groin which now began to feel a bit strange…

The water dripped and dribbled its way along Kevin's face running down his lips, and clinging there for what seemed the longest time and falling to his already darkened soaked shirt. Those warm pink lips where slightly open to reveal a tempting sliver of white teeth.

Ben gave a gasp as he felt his flaccid member jump very slightly. Just by looking at him, the way everything clung, hugged, and dripped down his face was so intoxicating and deliciously seductive. It was like a watery halo that was soaking into the damp shirt.

Kevin looked at him, gave him his trademark smirk and leaned into farther, ever farther to finally kiss him, his lips trailing up and down the wet skin, making it even more wet, more hot, more crowded. Ben let a frail suppressed moan to escape his lips as he felt those soft lips rub against his and move up to kiss the spot right below his lower lip. It was all moving so slow, so agonizingly slow as Ben felt his length twitch again. Damn it.

Ben looked so lost; his face obviously confused but so caught up in the brief pleasure. His cheeks painted a pink and his hair which was slicked back, was falling in soft wet layers back over his forehead. His toned and slim body, dripping wet, water sliding down every single dip and curve. Ben's expression, which was even more tempting, only made things worse or better. His eyes were slightly closed, his mouth parted like he was waiting for rain to grace his lips and his hips which were shaking so uncontrollably.

Man. Sometimes Kevin wished he could be that water.

The older teen quickly peeled off his water logged shirt and threw it on the tile floor, along with his jeans, shoes, and socks that he hastily pulled and threw off. Damn, those things got in the way too often sometimes. Kevin stood stark naked, slightly bent over to step in the shower.

Kevin was muscular and well toned, but slender, just slightly more buff than Ben. His muscles rippled across his stomach and he closed the shower door quickly before pressing up against Ben's hot body in the small cramped space.

It was so _small_ in the shower, so cramped and _crowded_. It almost barely left enough room for both of them to even move.

Ben gave a little gasp as he felt the Kevin against him so close, naked too! It was almost like a very vague dream he had, that he couldn't remember. He remembered trying to forget about it, convinced that teens usually have weird dreams like that at his age. But this was no dream. In fact, it was very real, according to the body that pushed up so close to him.

"Kevin-" he said meekly but was cut off by the older teen hungrily pushing his lips against his. It was like his body was controlling him now, not his brain! Ben hesitatingly gave into the kiss instead of resisting and eventually began to kiss him back.

God, the sensations were back again; toxic, electric, sweet, hot, and cold all invading his visible being.

He felt his knees trembling but strengthened as he finally greedily kissed back, not caring anymore, not caring that this was Kevin. All that mattered for now was him, Kevin, this shower, and the undeniable hot pleasure that was seeping from both of them. He gave a low groan as he felt Kevin push the tip of his tongue along his lips, dragging the point along the smooth skin.

He let him in and as soon as that was granted, he felt Kevin whip his tongue around the slick insides of his mouth, exploring what was there and expectantly tasting what was Ben. Kevin had been quiet all this time, just simply forceful and intent on the now obvious goal.

Ben groaned again as he felt that tongue swirl around in his mouth, but responded to it by pushing his own tongue against Kevin's. Both were engaged in a slick battle of rolling and rubbing tongues and pleasure. The older teen groaned a little in his mouth, his hands now moving up to Ben shoulders.

He trailed one hand silkily down his upper arm and slipped it along his side, rubbing the warm wet flesh. It slowly wandered down to Ben's hipbone, earning a groan from the boy and a deft finger made its way down the crevice that led to the prize. Ben by now had removed his hand and gripped the slippery tiling behind him.

Even in the shadowing and dim light of the shower, one could see the raging hard on that Ben was sporting. It was kind of funny actually that he had gotten so stimulated over just kissing. This meant that the boy was sensitive… The more fun that Kevin could have.

Kevin's deft fingertips traced through the neatly trimmed hair that grew on the skin right above Ben's throbbing member. It gave him shivers and a little chuckle that it was so nicely kept of, the hair framing just the base like a blaring beacon sign.

Ben gave another shudder and a low moan when he felt Kevin touch him. Even though it was just above his shaft, it felt incredibly good. Which meant that the real pleasure was going to be mind blowing.

Kevin looked at the waiting, erect, rigid member and smirked.

"You really want this, don't you?"

Ben looked at him, his body tense and so close to his friend. His eyes were half lidded and he nodded, biting his lip.

"Fuck, just do it already. Don't tease me you bastard…" he said through gritted and angry teeth.

"Say it nicely…" Kevin said calmly and leered teasingly, stroking the top of the already slick shaft with a single finger.

Ben gave a moan, his hips involuntarily bucking against the touch. He looked back up at the grinning Kevin and gritted his teeth once again.

"Please… Make me feel good."

Kevin smirked and nodded, leaning over to lick the shell of Ben's ear with his tongue.

"Good boy…"

The older teen finally took the hot, already dripping shaft into his hand. It was so slick, slippery with precome, making it easy for Kevin to slide his hand back and forth. This earned a loud groan from Ben, his hips bucking again into the delicious contact.

"Oh God, Kevin," he groaned and grabbed into Kevin's broad shoulders, his hands tightening and his hips now moving in time with the strokes.

It was so strange seeing Ben like this, so loose and unafraid of the future, the past, just focused on the present. It was all swallowed up in their steamy cramped haven, a momentary place where they could experience hot bliss and nirvana. But it _was_ just now.

Kevin leaned over to nip at the soft flesh of Ben's neck with his slick teeth and kissed it. He trailed his tongue pleasantly over the shivering shoulders and returned to the collarbone to give a gentle suck. Kevin then licked his way up to Ben's jawbone, lapping at it.

"I'm going to come…" Ben finally said in a choked voice and turned his head, his eyes clenched, lost in that tight hot agony. It was the part when you were just about to orgasm, it was uncomfortable but oh so relieving to know that you were almost there. The pleasure would tip you over and spill you out like a full glass of water.

Ben couldn't breathe for a second but he moaned several times, loudly. After a few throaty, "Oh God… Ooohh… Ahh," he came hard, the white liquid spurting out to splatter his own chest and pool and drip along Kevin's hand.

The brunette stood trembling, jerking a few times for the aftershocks of the orgasm. He had never came that hard in his life, and especially by Kevin. Sure, Ben had jerked off occasionally, but no orgasm matched the phenomena that he had just experienced. It was frightening… But fueled Ben's unusual lust for more.

The smell of their arousal had filled up the shower. Musky, sweet, slightly sweaty. Even the steam and the water from the shower couldn't get rid of that. By now the water had started to turn warm, a sign that it was running out of hot water. Ben reached over with a shaky hand to turn the knob, shutting the water off, but the shower still impeccably warm with steam and their heat.

Ben wasn't the type to usually go for things first, in fact he really wasn't. But that impulsive romp that had been induced by the horny and spontaneous Kevin had made Ben so sheer in pleasure and lust.

He pushed back against the firm body and kissed back the older teen hungrily, his tongue probing around the hot mouth. Everything was static; they both could feel hot, hot, sweaty and wet skin slide across each other.

Ben couldn't believe he was going to do this, the fact that he wanted to do it was even more daunting. But he wanted to return the favor that Kevin had given him. He didn't know much about it, but like the breathless concentration of a child, he would try…

This was all too much, like some tacky written story in some gay porno book, but the fact that it was real and that Ben was going to attempt it made it better.

The brunette took in a breath, trying to calm himself down some, his body was shivering. Kevin looked down at him briefly with half lidded eyes, glazed over with cherubic lust and he looked back up at the steaming ceiling. He could feel Ben breathe over the head of his member softly and even that was enough to set him off like a roman candle. He had touched Ben the way he actually wanted to, not just in his wet dreams and fantasies.

He was so rigid and flushed the entire time he was pleasuring the smaller boy, watching him writhe underneath his hands. Kevin felt his length throb and ache for attention, since he had began to just kiss him… It was all a matter of sweet time when he would get lost in nirvana when Ben touched him.

Kevin gave a low throaty groan as he felt wet lips press so deliciously into his head. Oh God, this was it. He felt his hips buck slightly as the prying mouth slowly began to take more and more of the shaft.

Ben felt himself get hard again; it wasn't that difficult when he was sucking his best friend's dick. But right now, sarcasm was not the thing to play in.

The smaller boy sucked on the hot length, best to his knowledge and just held the base of it with two fingers. Kevin tangled his fingers in Ben's damp hair, pulling it just to show how much he was enjoying himself. Ben pulled away, using his tongue to lick up and all down the slippery shaft that was covered in his saliva. He moved his wet down to gently suck at his sac, using his tongue to graze and lick at it. He heard Kevin give several enthusiastic moans which provided even more motivation for the little brunette stud. He took it in his mouth again and sucked, his eyes closed and his hand stroking his own slow weeping member.

"Ohhuhh, Ben," Kevin groaned, his cheeks also flushed in a pink.

Man, for a kid with no experience, this kid is good.

Kevin couldn't even think with all the jolts and pleasures he was getting. It felt so incredibly good to have a hot, wet, waiting mouth work on his length, especially Ben's. He bit his lip, his body now coated in a thin layer of sweat that was mixing with the water dripping down his body. Kevin never felt this good before... He gave loud groans and pants, his body twisting and turning in response to the ecstasy. He felt himself building up now, that rapturous moment of bliss.

"Ben… I-I'm going to come," he said in a breathy pant before finally coming.

Ben almost didn't expect it but the liquid had shot fairly hard, causing him to choke ever so slightly. But he swallowed it eagerly, the liquid dripping from the corners of his mouth. He wiped it away with a wet arm and stroked himself a few more times before he too felt himself go over the edge with a nerve wracking orgasm.

They were both trembling but Ben stood back up and kissed Kevin. The older boy put a hand on his back and the other wrapped around his waist. Ben moved his hands up to grip the back of Kevin's head, the other on his neck. They both kissed each other, panting all the while and giving little quiet moans of appreciation.

Hot and steamy. That's how Ben liked his showers.

* * *

**OH GOD… This one-shot took me longer than I thought… But man, was it worth it, ;DD**

**So people, enjoy your selves. (Wink, wink)**

**I'm also thinking about making Ben the seme next time in another one-shot? What do ya think? :'DD I love it...**

**Psst… Leave reviews. :3**


End file.
